pack_of_moscow_howlersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moscow Howlers
Welcome To The Moscow Howlers! You sped through the forest, claws kicking up scuffed dirt as your mitts hit the ground with a thump over and over. You could hear the sharp snarling of the wolves chasing behind you. You felt hot breath on your tail as a small, lithe, alabaster female sped up beside you and took you down, her jagged claws hooking into your shoulder. Howling in pain as your shoulder hit the ground, you could see the danger in her ivy optics. A powerful voice spoke behind the figure. "Desna, let me see the mutt." Desna let out a growl and turned, her claws ripping your flesh as you whimpered. A pure black female with daunting amber eyes approached you. She was larger, much larger then the alabaster female. Your pupils shrank in fear, your audits pinning back. "What is your name mutt." Your voice shook with fear as you spoke back to her "I'm ______" The black female cackled, and she snarled. "Kodi, come here." A light gray male with a brown undercoat and brown splotches padded up. He was obviously more powerful then the alpha female, and you wondered why he wasn't alpha. After speaking for a few moments with Desna growling in your ear, the alpha female looked up. "I'm Mosha. Kodi and I have decided to spare your life." Your tail wagged in relief. "Only if you join us." It instantly stopped. You didn't want to turn down the option. This pack was obviously dangerous. You spoke with a shaky voice. "I'll join then." As you spoke the words, you noticed how the wolve's eyes became softer, and Desna released you. Kodi nudged you up and they showed you the way to your new home. Members: Founder: Mosha~ Candypotatoes Editors: Mosha~ Candypotatoes, Desna~ HorseCrazy1328 Breed: Russian Wolves Contry: Russia About Us Welcome to the Moscow Howlers, I'm female alpha Mosha, we are Russian wolves from The Forest Of Lost and the most known, we kill others who enter any where near territory with their pack, If you see just see a 0\ that means there can be unlimited wolves to the ranks. Rank description Alpha: The Alphas are the lead wolves, they control the whole pack, they can train Growers if their are no other trusted Attackers, Stalkers, Catchers or Meds. Betas: Betas are kinda like the 2nd alphas, they can train Grows if no other wolf is able to train them for their desired rank. They have the power to lower your rank but must have a reason of why. Delta: Deltas are the wolves who lead in battles they may not back down and must be a rollmodle to younger Fighters. Stalkers: Stalkers are the 4th highest rank because they have to be very quiet and trained to do most ranks like, Fighting, Catching, and Meds. Meds: Meds are the Medicine wolves, they help the ill, Woundeds or the ones in labor, they know all herbs well. Attackers: Attackers are our wolves that also fight in the wars, they risk their lives to keep this pack safe. Catchers: Catchers is another word we use for hunters, they are mostly the only ones that hunt, they only fight if needed. Watchers: Watchers are the wolves who watch the Youngs, they must know medicine in case they get hurt and every one else is gone, and must know how to attack a bit in case of animal attacks and must know hunting. Growers: Growers are the Apprentice of the pack, they have their desired rank to be training on and can not come with the wolves unless their trainer approves. Youngs: Youngs are our littlest wolves, they must leave wolves alone when busy and can not leave camp without a Gardian and a Alpha's permition. Unwanted: Unwanted are either a punishment, if this is a punishment you are not unwanted if that makes you feel bad. They can also be our prisoners from our past history. Ranks Alphas~ 1\2 Mosha ~ Candypotatoes Beta~3\4 Desna~ Horecrazy1328 Jade~Doll85 Kodi~xxarcadiaxx Delta~2\2 Zoda~ Tatiana4455 Asaro~ Murph55 Meds~0\3 Attackers~ 1\ Pin~ Magic1465 Stalkers~ 0\4 Catchers~ 2\6 Koi~ TelephoneDuck Cosmic~ Jake45687 Watchers~ 0\4 Growers~ 0\9 Youngs~ 0\7 Unwanted~ 0\ Color\Dress Code Head, Skull helmet, Head Feather, Head flower, Flower crown, nothing Neck: spike collar, leaf necklace, chain neclace, amulet (appropriate for a pack) for nm scarf, bell necklace, nothing Back: Worn, sword, spartan armor, elf armor, nothing Legs, elf braclets, leaf braclets, spike wrist, glove, nothing Tail: Elf tail, Black Rock N' Roll tail, nothing Rules # Do not edit without permission 2. No stealing mates. 3. No powerplaying. 4. One word names. 5. Follow the Color\Dress code. 6. Listen to higher ranks. 7. When given a physical punishment do not attack. 8 appropriate names. 9. No rude teasing or bullying. 10. No barking at members unless there is a reason. 11. Do not abuse Youngs or members. 12. Do not go i to other's territory Punishments Editing with no permission: Suspended for 3 days Stealing a mate: Ripped ear Powerplaying: Suspended for 2 weeks Double geouping: Vanished Disrespect: Suspended for 2 days Inappropriate name: Vanished Bullying or rude teasing: Killed Abusing a Young or member: Vanished, Chased away, killed Going into a different pack territory: Chased away Active days Were active threwwut the week, games are on Saturday. We dont have a time of when we start it just happens when ever im on and want to roleplay Activities For Youngs # Name the herb: A Med will take youngs out in groups around the territory, they must find a herb and point out the name. 2. Track the wolf\Young: A Young or wolf will go out into the Forest of Lost and hide, Youngs in 2 will go out to track them down. 3. Young attacks: A Young will attack a wolf, please do not seriously damage, the wolf may gently attack back to. 4. Paw Dodgers: A wolf swings a paw around the cicle of Youngs, they must dodge in order to stay in the round (5 rounds ) Territory Our territory is Elbe, Forest of Lost, Snow plains, Jungle of Death, and Abondoned Desert of Spirits, we usually go to the Desert to cool off and swim with the Youngs, we do not give second chances, if you tress pass you are imediently attacked, we wont kill but may damage to the point where you are parolized.